Poker Face
by Leona Vittore
Summary: YAOI. PoV Tyki. Las fiestas de la alta sociedad sin todo menos entretenidas, o al menos así lo ve Tyki Mikk, el carismático Noé del placer quien, luego de una noche aburrida, decide invitar a cierto exorcista a una partida de póker muy particular.


Poker Face

—¿Aburrido, chaval? –le dije al chico de cabello blanco que estaba apoyado contra la columna; y Allen Walker se volteó para verme.

—Tyki Mikk –su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, ni siquiera de sorpresa; algo muy inusual en él.

Sin darme cuenta, sonreí al oír mi nombre salir de sus labios. No me caía tan mal, después de todo; el muchacho era una buena persona, y era simpático. De no haberse convertido en exorcista, quizás podríamos haber sido buenos amigos. Pero el destino es caprichoso, y quiso algo diferente: ahora debíamos retarnos a muerte en cada encuentro. Qué pena.

—A juzgar por tu cara, diría que no la estás pasando muy bien –comenté, poniéndome a la par suya y viéndolo de reojo.

—Jamás había asistido a esta clase de evento –dijo, con la mirada clavada en el vacío. Había varias parejas bailando elegantemente, pero era evidente que a él no le interesaba–. Además, no sé quiénes son estas personas.

—Descuida. Yo tampoco conozco ni a la mitad de los presentes –lo tranquilicé.

—¿Y por qué viniste?

—Es uno de mis tantos trabajos; el más agotador de ellos, a decir verdad –contesté, rascándome la cabeza.

—¿De quién fue la gran idea de traerme hasta aquí? –preguntó, aunque tenía la sospecha de que lo que en realidad quería era confirmar lo que ya imaginaba.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Ya veo –dijo, cerrando los ojos y riendo con amargura.

Tenía que admitir que el plan era magnífico: con una estratégica jugada, por demás brillante, el Conde del Milenio había convertido a Allen Walker en uno de los miembros más reconocidos de la alta sociedad. Todo gracias a un anuncio que había hecho unas semanas atrás, en el que informaba que el hijo de Mana había regresado para reclamar la herencia que, por derecho, le pertenece, y que tenía el anillo con el escudo de la familia para probarlo (algo bastante curioso, porque eso nunca existió; de modo que lo mandó a fabricar, con tan buena mano que parecía auténtico); por supuesto que plantar la sortija entre las pertenencias del chico fue una tarea sencilla para Road. Pon la corona falsa en la cabeza correcta, y el mundo creerá que es un rey.

Así fue como un muchacho común, sin hogar ni dinero, pasó a ser todo un personaje de fama y fortuna. Pero el objetivo no era ese (claro que no; el Conde no hace beneficencias sólo porque sí): lo que en realidad deseaba era exponer a la Orden Oscura a la luz del día, para luego tergiversar la verdad y hacer que el mundo la vea como una secta en la que se concentraban psicópatas y asesinos; en fin, la escoria de la humanidad. Sus miembros serían marcados de por vida por aquellos tontos ignorantes que creen lo que sea; empezando por su soldado más molesto. Pobre chico; eso de ver cómo lo habían elevado de entre los simples mortales, para luego destruirlo públicamente, hacía que se me remordiera la conciencia (es curioso, nunca pensé que tuviera una…).

≪ ¿Y qué es lo que haces?≫, le preguntó una vez la esposa del magistrado; una mujer pomposa y de mal carácter.

≪Soy un exorcista≫, contestó Allen en toda su inocencia. ≪Mi trabajo es destruir a los Akumas que intentan matar a los humanos≫. En el salón estalló una carcajada general al escuchar semejante disparate; y ni hablar de querer defenderse alegando que era el Conde quien los fabricaba, porque sería su palabra contra la del otro. Nadie le iba a creer a un mocoso.

≪ ¿Akumas? Eso no existe≫, decían algunos. ≪ ¿De dónde salió este chico? Está loco≫, alegaban otros. ≪Seguro que viene de familia; ya su padre era raro≫. A lo que el muchacho sólo podía responder apretando los puños y tragándose las lágrimas en silencio.

—¿Qué te parece una partida de póker? –sugerí ante la posibilidad de seguir ahí parados, papando moscas.

—Suena bien –dijo Allen.

—Acompáñame.

Dimos la vuelta y emprendimos el camino hasta un lugar más privado sin mediar palabra. Era obvio que algo andaba mal: estaba siguiéndome ciegamente, algo que normalmente no haría ni aunque estuviese pasado de copas (podría usar otra expresión, pero eso no sería de caballeros); entre tanto, yo escudriñaba con suma atención. Su cara era como la de un cordero a punto de ser degollado; estaba perdido, sólo y asustado. ≪Demonios, ¿por qué tengo que tener esta debilidad? Soy un Noé y él un exorcista; somos enemigos naturales. Tendría que tenerle odio, no lástima≫.

Llegamos hasta mi habitación y lo hice pasar, indicándole una pequeña mesa en la que podríamos jugar. Sin necesidad de otra explicación, tomó asiento en el sillón de tres cuerpos a la espera de que llevara las cartas. En ese corto lapso de tiempo, se dedicó a observar lo que le rodeaba: la estantería llena de libros, el escritorio y los muebles de caoba, la enorme cama con dosel, y el gran ventanal por donde se colaba la luz de la luna. Perfecto; no necesitaríamos velas, después de todo.

—Impresionante –sentenció Allen cuando me acerqué con el mazo de naipes en una mano y una caja de cigarrillos en la otra–. ¿Todo este cuarto para ti sólo? Pero parece tan vacía; es un poco triste.

—Eso no me preocupa –dije sentándome frente a él–. Sólo vengo aquí para dormir; estoy fuera la mayor parte del día. ¿Te importa si fumo?

—¿Por qué me preguntas? Si al final harás lo que te venga en gana –me recriminó mientras barajaba las cartas.

≪Qué grosero≫, pensé para mí, sintiendo un tic nervioso en el ojo. ≪No hay pasto que le caiga bien a este borrego≫. Pero tenía razón: siempre hago lo que quiero; así que encendí uno y le di una profunda calada, disfrutando del sabor del tabaco en la boca.

—Qué extraño que sigas manteniendo tu aspecto humano aún cuando estamos solos –observó–. Ambos sabemos lo que eres.

—¿Te gusta más mi otra forma, chaval? –le solté, transformándome. Ahora mi piel era oscura, mis ojos eran dorados y los estigmas habían aparecido en mi frente. Prefería tomar esa apariencia, aunque la otra tampoco me molestaba; sin embargo, sabía que ser un Noé y demostrarlo era algo que a él le irritaba, y eso me entretenía muchísimo–. ¿Qué tal si hacemos que el juego sea más emocionante? –Allen me veía con suspicacia, en tanto yo reía para mis adentros–. El ganador de cada mano tendrá que quitarle una prenda al otro, ¿qué te parece? –le desafié, tendiéndole la mano.

—Hecho –dijo después de un rato, estrechándome; ahí mismo aproveché la ocasión para tirar de él.

—Y nada de trampas esta vez, niño –le susurré al oído, lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera sentir mi helada sonrisa formarse contra su cuello.

—

Después de varias jugadas, ambos nos habíamos quitado los abrigos, las medias y los zapatos, lo cual habría sido molesto de no ser por la suave alfombra que cubría todo el piso de la recámara. Algunos habrían dicho que empezamos de manera muy suave, pero yo pensaba que era perfecto; lo mejor estaba por venir. Y aparte de lo que me habían sacado, también me había arremangado la camisa, con el sólo propósito de demostrarle a Allen que, aún sin trucos, podía ganarle. Verlo sudar de los nervios era mucho más divertido que la propia partida.

—Póker de cincos –le dije, mostrándole mis flamantes cartas, a lo que él respondió tragando en seco y exponiendo su patético par de reinas (y otras tres figuras que no valía la pena ni nombrar). Al ver que no había escapatoria, se inclinó hacia atrás, cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó a que fuera a reclamar otra de sus prendas.

Pasé los dedos por su pecho y fui bajando, rozando los botones de su camisa, sintiendo el ligero temblor que le invadía, hasta llegar a la hebilla del cinturón.

—¡No! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –gritó desesperado, tomándome de las muñecas.

—Son las reglas, chaval; aceptas o te largas –le le recordé con parsimonia. Sabía que no se retiraría: es un joven impetuoso, ansioso por mostrar su poder y valentía; algo que para mí resulta inaceptable, de modo que no le vendría mal un escarmiento.

Mientras desabrochaba su pantalón, Allen contuvo el aliento con la esperanza de que terminara pronto, y para cuando se lo quité, sus dientes castañeaban suavemente.

—Luces muy pálido –comenté con sorna, preparando la baraja–. ¿Seguro que no quieres retirarte?

—Estoy bien –respondió sin mucho convencimiento, intentando esconder sus piernas con los brazos de forma muy infantil, aunque adorable, al tiempo que su rostro enrojecía, completamente azorado.

—Como gustes –di las cartas y dejé que él hiciera el primer movimiento. Estaba en peores condiciones, así que ese hecho no me afectaba en nada; de todas maneras perdería.

Fue inevitable sonreír al percatarme de cómo su "cara de póker" se había quebrado en unos minutos; no era lo mismo jugar haciendo trampas (algo en lo que él era endiabladamente bueno) y tener el triunfo asegurado, que ponerte en manos de la suerte y que ella decida tu destino. Por supuesto que yo no creo en eso; de ser así, habría jugado limpio desde el principio.

≪Ese novato cree que ocultar los naipes bajo la manga es el único truco que existe≫. El resultado de suponer eso y de llevar guantes para ocultar la Inocencia de su brazo izquierdo, fue que no se percató de los minúsculos cortes que cada carta tenía en el borde, algo que me ayudaba a identificarlas y saber siempre con qué mano contaba. Aparte de eso, las hendijas me ayudaban a barajar, ya que me daban la libertad de ponerlas en el orden que deseaba; luego de haber practicado tanto, el hacerlo sin ser descubierto se me daba con naturalidad. El truco estaba en la muñeca (como quien dice, juego de manos son de villanos). Claro que también tuve que dejarlo ganar un par de veces para no levantar sospechas.

—Y bien, ¿qué tienes? –pregunté luego de un rato.

—Bueno, pues… –su expresión no me gustaba para nada, había demasiada confianza en sus ojos–. Velo por ti mismo.

Qué bueno que estaba la mesa de por medio, sino la mandíbula se me habría caído hasta el piso después de ver la flor imperial de diamantes de ese pequeño bastardo.

≪¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidado? Eso pasa por estar vanagloriándome de mi tan perfecto plan. Creo que me dormí en los laureles, dejando que el chico me diera una tremenda paliza≫, me reprendí con rabia. ≪En fin, no importa; al final seré yo quien venza≫.

—Entonces, supongo que ganaste esta vez. ¿Qué me vas a sacar? –quería recordarle que las reglas seguían en pie de la manera más descarada posible, El hecho de que haya tenido suerte era sólo un bache en el camino; pero me vino bastante bien. Mi oportunidad de actuar se acercaba y no iba a dejarla pasar.

Allen se aproximó con cautela y se dispuso a desprender mi camisa. ≪Era obvio≫, pensé para mí; ≪me imaginé que no te atreverías a más≫. Claro que la cosa no terminaba ahí: tuve el cuidado de recostarme en el asiento y juntar un poco las piernas, de modo que él, por obligación, tenía que pasar sobre mí y apoyar las rodillas en el sillón si quería llegar, por lo menos, al primer botón; quedando prácticamente sentado en mi regazo (¡bendita diferencia de altura!).

Sus manos se movían con torpeza, temblando más que nunca; resultaba tan divertido, tan irónico viniendo de él. Decidí darle un plus al entretenimiento y lo tomé por la cintura para apegarlo más a mí.

—Ya basta –dijo intentando zafarse.

—Continúa –le exigí, y Allen terminó de quitarme la prenda.

—Es suficiente por hoy. Si me disculpas…

—No te irás de aquí –salté sobre él y lo arrojé sobre el sofá, dejando que la mesita y las cartas se desparramaran en la alfombra–. El juego terminó, chaval.

¿¡Qué estás…!? –vociferó, tirando golpes y patadas azar.

—Estate quieto, sino me encargaré de hacer pedazos tu Inocencia, y esta vez será para siempre –amenacé, sujetando firmemente su brazo izquierdo−.No dolerá si no te resistes –le advertí, arrancándole el resto de la ropa. Al oír eso, la intensidad del ataque disminuyó, pero no dejaba de quejarse y revolverse debajo de mí, haciendo que la sangre se sintiera como fuego fluyendo por mis venas. Siempre había querido doblegarlo, y el tenerlo así me llenaba de… ¿Cómo era la palabra? Ah, sí… Placer…

Ahora que podía verlo mejor, el muchacho no estaba nada mal: con sus cabellos del color de la nieve, sus grandes y expresivos ojos grises y su piel tan suave y blanca como la porcelana más fina. Que le hubiesen salido alas de la espalda no me habría sorprendido; era un ángel en todo su esplendor y gloria. Un joven en la flor de la vida; tan fresco, tan vivo, tan…

≪Tyki, ¿¡qué demonios estás haciendo!? ¡Se supone que debes hacerle pasar un mal rato, no alabarlo por su belleza!≫. No entendía por qué vacilaba tanto, y mis emociones se exaltaron aún más al besarlo; el corazón se me desbocó y el respirar se me hizo casi imposible. En un instante, deseé más de lo que podía abarcar.

Mi lengua se coló entre sus dientes a la fuerza; quería poseerla, disfrutar de su dulzura. Sólo me separé de él cuando noté que me faltaba el aire y contemplé lo que había provocado: tenía las mejillas teñidas de rojo y los labios ligeramente hinchados; había apartado la mirada de mi rostro debido a la vergüenza o, tal vez, porque se había percatado de que lo estaba viendo como un lobo hambriento. Y con mucha razón: deseaba devóralo, hacerlo mío.

Me aboqué a la tarea de marcar su piel, para que así todos pudieran saber quién era su dueño, y fui bajando, muy lentamente, hasta su abdomen, donde me quedé un buen rato, trazando húmedos círculos alrededor de su ombligo, sintiendo que su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, conteniéndose a veces para después dar pequeños suspiros, tratando de recuperarse.

—No lo hagas…

—¿Ruegas? –le dije, besándole la cara interna del muslo–. Estás demasiado quieto. Si querías irte, sólo tendrías que haber activado tu Inocencia, ¿no, chaval? –observé, al tiempo que acariciaba su pierna y la colocaba por sobre mi hombro–. Yo, más bien, diría que te gusta –no hubo respuesta–. Creo que tomaré tu silencio como un "sí" –concluí al final, bajando la cabeza.

—¿¡Pero qué…!? ¡No! Ah… ¡Para! –las palabras y los gemidos se le agolpaban en la garganta al darse cuenta de que me había llevado su miembro a la boca.

Procuré que dientes lo rozaran al entrar, de forma que pudiera lamerlo cuando lo sacara. Tuve al chico en esa situación por varios minutos, haciendo una pausa cuando me daba cuenta de que estaba a punto de correrse; tenía la intención de que durase.

—No… pares… –pidió en un determinado momento, completamente extasiado–. Por favor…

Era mi señal: le di el último golpe y Allen terminó dentro de mí, en tanto su espalda se arqueaba y sus músculos se tensaban ante el espasmo final.

—Tyki… –jadeó, ya más relajado–. Eso fue…

—¿Te gustó? –tenía que admitir que estaba atónito ante su reacción.

—Pero, eso no fue todo, ¿verdad? –qué osadía el decir eso, y con esa cara, además. Fue interesante descubrir que su apetito insaciable no se aplicaba sólo para la comida.

—¿Te quedaste con ganas de más? –le pregunté apartándole los húmedos mechones de cabellos del rostro.

—Sólo creí que, quizás, tú no hayas quedado muy satisfecho.

—¿Querrías seguir en otro lugar?

—¿Qué quieres decir? –cuestionó, mientras volvía a ponerse la camisa.

—¿Sabes? Siempre quise llevarte a mi cama –dije por lo bajo, dejando que mis labios rozaran ligeramente los suyos, antes de dirigirme hacia allí, despacio, dándole tiempo a reaccionar. Sospechaba que no iba a tardar mucho.

Entonces, sentí que me giraba para besarme con una pasión hasta el momento desconocida; tenía que darle crédito: tenía iniciativa. Cuando volví en mí luego de la primera impresión, me di cuenta de que Allen estaba sobre mi cuerpo, recorriéndolo con manos frenéticas. Su ritmo era muchísimo más acelerado que el mío; algo típico de un recién iniciado.

—Alguien está ansioso –dije con sarcasmo al sentir que unos dedos se sujetaban de mi cinturón–. Hacerlo tan rápido es estúpido, ¿lo sabías? –lo obligué a voltearse para quedar recostado entre las almohadas, mientras yo colocaba todo mi peso sobre él.

—¿Acaso te importa?

≪¡Auch! Eso se oyó bastante mal≫.

—Es a ti a quien debería preocuparte; porque a mí me da igual –le dije, terminando de desprenderme el pantalón–. No tienes ni idea de lo que estás haciendo. Tal vez debería enseñarte un par de cosas –metí mis dedos en su boca y él los lamió. El sólo ver cómo lo hacía me excitaba de sobremanera.

Cuando hubo acabado, saqué la mano, la llevé hasta su entrada y la froté con suavidad. Volví a besarlo con la intención de distraerlo, para que la invasión fuera lo menos dolorosa posible.

—¡Demonios! –grité, apartándome con violencia. Había sentido una puntada en el labio inferior, y luego un líquido caliente que se deslizaba hasta mi barbilla.

—Lo… Lo lamento… –dijo al darse cuenta de que me había herido. Estaba apenado; lo suficiente como para usar su lengua y limpiar la sangre.

—¿Te lastimé? –quiso contestar, pero al final me negué a saber la respuesta; prefería darme por satisfecho–. Déjalo así –sus mejillas tomaron un precioso tono rojizo cuando volví a meterme en él–. Eres muy hermoso, Allen –le comenté al oído.

—Es raro que me llames por mi nombre –recalcó. Después de todo esto, ¿aún le daba la cabeza para recordar tan insignificante detalle?

—No te emociones, chaval –me acomodé y fui entrando lentamente, en tanto sus orbes de plata se fueron llenando de lágrimas y de entre los diente se le escapaban unos breves jadeos.

—No… Espera… –dijo, sujetándose de las sábanas en un intento por echarse hacia atrás; sin embargo, lo único que logró con eso fue resbalarse y chocar de lleno contra mí, haciendo que su penetración fuera demasiado brusca.

—Si serás porfiado, niño –le dije, abrazando su cintura y tomándole del pelo, forzándole a exponer su cuello, sobre el cual me abalancé y mordí hasta hacerlo sangrar, gozando de la indescriptible sensación de ser un vampiro improvisado.

Intenté ser amable, pero estaba claro de que el chico era de esas personas que deben ser tratadas de modo… ¿Cómo decirlo? Más agresivo. De todas formas, Allen gemía con cada embestida, enredando los dedos en mi cabello y arañándome la espalda, poniendo en evidencia cuánto deseaba que lo tomasen.

≪¿Tienes algo para agregar? ¿O estás muy ocupado implorando por más? No puedes negar que te encanta, aunque te hagas la víctima y pidas que me detenga. Pero te tengo noticias: no voy a parar ahora; no te dejaré hasta escuchar que gritas de dolor y placer≫.

Nunca había sentido emociones tan intensas, ni siquiera sabía que era posible. No estuvo nada mal, en realidad; pero sabía, muy en el fondo, que era lo incorrecto, y aún así fui incapaz de detenerme hasta llegar al éxtasis. Luego de eso, caí dormido al segundo siguiente de haber apoyado la cabeza en su hombro.

—

No había mucho cuando me despertó una risa familiar, la cual no parecía venir de ninguna parte, sino que simplemente resonaba en mi mente.

—Road –llamé al salir al balcón.

—Te has portado muy mal, Tyki –dijo antes de materializarse desde la nada.

—Espiar a la gente es de mala educación, Road –contesté, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

—Al Conde no le gustará esto –comentó divertida, y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

—¿A él? ¿O a ti?

—Se suponía que Allen era mío –bufó, sentándose en la baranda y balanceando las piernas–. Yo lo quiero.

—Pues ahí está –dije señalando al chico que descansaba plácidamente, ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor–; tómalo.

—¿Mientras duerme? Sólo tú harías algo tan vulgar –soltó ofendida.

—Claro. ¿Cómo pude olvidar que eres alguien decente? –si por "decente" nos referimos a una loca psicópata que cuando se enoja puede ser extremadamente sádica.

—¿Qué harás después de esto, Tyki? –preguntó de repente y con marcada seriedad.

—Este hecho no cambia nada –dije, exhalando el humo con parsimonia.

—Te equivocas; esto lo cambia absolutamente todo.

—¿Crees que no seré capaz de matarlo? –cuestioné irritado. Sí había algo que me molestaba realmente era que pusieran en tela de juicio mis habilidades para la batalla.

—No dije eso.

—Nunca logrará acabar conmigo.

—No lo subestimes, Tyki.

—Es sólo un niño –pisé lo que quedaba de mi cigarrillo; la charla me había sacado las ganas de fumar.

—Tal vez. Pero es terriblemente obstinado –observó con certeza–; y eso te dificultaría las cosas.

—¿Ahora te preocupas por mi? –dije, sonriéndole.

—Siempre –respondió, besando ligeramente mis labios.

La miré sorprendido; ya se había acercado muchas veces a mí, mas nunca de esa manera tan descarada.

—Tu padre me matará por esto –recuperé la compostura y me alejé hasta una distancia prudencial.

—Sí… ¿No es eso divertido?

Aún no tenía en claro cuál era la definición de "divertido" para ella, pero no sonaba agradable en lo absoluto.

Mientras hablábamos, escuché cómo Allen se revolvía entre las sábanas.

—Será mejor que vuelvas antes de que se note que no estás –dijo Road, con un dejo de envidia en su voz, parándose sobre la baranda–. Que te vaya bien –y se arrojó al vacío, pero para cuando me acerqué, ella ya no estaba; había vuelto a desaparecer en medio de la nada.

—Sí que eres una molestia, chaval –comenté, mirando de reojo al mocoso que no había abierto los ojos siquiera–. Todavía sigo siendo tu rival –usé mi poder para atravesar su pecho hasta alcanzar su corazón.

Pude sentir su rítmico palpitar, y mis dedos se tensaron.

Te mataría ahora mismo, si quisiera, pensé. Sin embargo, algo hizo que me retirara; quizás porque no era el momento, o tal vez porque no era nada honorable el asesinarlo mientras está indefenso. Ya tendré mi oportunidad, chaval; después de que veas morir a tus amigos.

Una malévola sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y me retiré de la habitación sin decir nada, justo a tiempo para el brindis.

Aunque, sinceramente, me llamó mucho la atención el enterarme que nadie se había percatado de mi ausencia: uno nunca parece hacer falta, excepto cuando es necesario; sólo se acuerdan de uno sólo cuando podría servir a sus egoístas propósitos. Lo cual me demostró, una vez más, lo hipócritas que son los humanos… y el porqué destruirlos siguía valiendo la pena…

Fin

5


End file.
